


Goodbye, My Love...

by lovesmesomehiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmesomehiddles/pseuds/lovesmesomehiddles
Summary: Just a drabble about Loki losing the love of his life.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Goodbye, My Love...

He needed to say something...anything. The room was too quiet. But his mind raced his thoughts and emotions all jumbled. 

“Please,” he whispers, reaching out his hand to her. Please, do not leave...”

“I have to. I can't be the Queen you need me to be.” 

She takes his hand in hers and cups his face with her other hand, gazing deep into his eyes. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity both too heartbroken to speak. He rests his forehead against hers, arms encircling her waist savoring the feel of her. 

"I love you so much, darling," she says quietly. "That is why I have to go." she ghosts her lips over his. "Keep your eyes closed..." Pulling away, she reaches for his hand and presses a light kiss to the back of it, dropping it as she steps back. 

She gives him one last look before touching her necklace and disappearing. He opens his eyes, tears flowing down his face. Suddenly, all of the air is sucked out of his lungs and he falls to his knees. His heart feels as if it is ripped from chest causing him to scream in pain. 

"Goodbye, my love..."


End file.
